


gunpoint

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Comeplay, Fear Play, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shooting range in dallas. alternately, josh holds a consenting dan at gunpoint and fucks his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so. photos of josh holding a gun at a shooting range happened. then came my fantasies. then this fic. yep. did a lot of research on this one.

They're at a shooting range in Texas. It's a Tuesday. Josh keeps glancing over his shoulder at Dan and the way he's watching him fire loud cracks down the alley into the hearts of his targets. In the weirdest way, Dan is kind of turned on by this.

Dan likes when Josh is in control, and Josh is very much in control with the gun he's currently firing. He overheard that it's a Smith and Wesson, a Magnum model he thinks. The barrel is long and the recoil is so strong on it that when it fires Josh's arm tenses and jerks up till the barrel points to the ceiling.

Dan leans against the wall, and Josh looks back around to him. He nods him over as he reloads his weapon. Dan steps over as Josh clicks the first of five bullets back into the chamber.

“Love,” Josh murmurs, and his voice is so low that Dan steps closer. He's watching Josh's fingers. “Do you remember how we were talking about introducing fear into our bedroom?”

Dan nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Why?” Josh finishes loading the gun, snaps the chamber back into place, then casually presses the end of the barrel into Dan's hip, the hot metal felt through his jeans, and then there's this split second of paralyzing fear as Dan realizes he has a loaded gun held to his body.

“Because,” Josh says lowly, his voice not necessarily quiet but still carrying this dangerous weight, “I'd strongly suggest you rush off to the nearest closet before I have to do this.” Then there's the sickening click of the hammer of the gun being cocked back, and Dan's stomach turns. But he's hard. Why is this turning him on? Dan nods and Josh walks behind him and as they're sneaking out of the room Dan doesn't have to look back or feel it to know that Josh has the barrel of the gun dangerously close to his spine.

Dan finds the nearest supply closet and Josh pushes him in, the gun aimed directly at his chest. Dan's heart is pulsing hard into his ribcage, almost audibly.

“On your knees,” Josh says, and Dan drops down immediately. Josh smiles, tilting Dan's chin up with the end of the gun, then brushing a few stray blonde bits from his eyes. The metal of the barrel is still warm. Dan feels very much alive right now. Josh presses the mouth of the barrel right against Dan's lips. “Open.”

Dan's mouth opens enough to accommodate the the barrel, his teeth scraping lightly against the steel. Dan is so terrified he could cry. But he knows, low in his chest, that Josh won't shoot him. He wouldn't. He couldn't. But that fear of knowing that his life is casting such a thin shadow on Josh's hands right now has him harder than he's ever been in his life. Dan feels as if he should be ashamed but he's too distracted by the fact that his eyes are probably shinier than the bullets that could be sent through his skull at any second. Josh's lip tightens. Seeing Dan cry was the worst. But he couldn't break the role he's taken now. He's far too committed.

“You know what to do,” Josh says, and Dan looks up at him as if to ask him what the fuck he's on about but Josh only answers by beginning to slide the gun in and out of his mouth slowly. “Like you'd do to me. This is your boyfriend right now.” He stills his hand again, looking at Dan expectantly.

Dan's teeth click against the barrel of the gun a bit and he has to slide off to get his lips wet enough to get going properly. He does as Josh instructs, Dan's eyes turning up at his as he starts up his usual rhythm. He licks around the barrel. It's much too smooth and cool to be comfortable. Even the thin girth is disconcerting. Nothing about this is correct, not in the slightest, yet the nauseous crack of Josh cocking the hammer back again has him leaking in his jeans. Dan whimpers a bit, moving his head faster at the threat.

“Good boy,” Josh purrs. His hand goes down to his jeans and he palms himself a bit, watching as Dan's eyes leak tears at the corners and he bobs his head, the barrel of the gun shining and spit-slick even in the low light. Josh wrenches it from Dan's lips and as he cocks the hammer back forward Dan lets out this quiet sob. Josh looks down at him, his eyes suddenly a bit more gentle, as if to ask if Dan wants to safe word. But he doesn't. Dan gives him back his usual tiny nod and Josh returns it, wiping the gun off on his shirt. “Cock out,” he orders.

Dan is quick to undo his belt and his jeans. He pushes them down just enough to get himself out, tucking the waistband of his boxers underneath his balls. He looks up at Josh, watching him kneel down to his level.

“It's okay love,” Josh whispers, thumbing one of the tears from Dan's cheek. He kisses his forehead gently, letting his lips linger, and Dan relaxes just for half a second before the cold metal of the gun is sliding up the underside of his cock and his body tenses, sucking in a sharp gasp. “Shh,” Josh breathes. “I'm not going to hurt you.” Dan swallows visibly, his breath shaking as the muzzle of the gun nudges his dick up, playing with its weight a bit. But Josh. Dan trusts him more than he trusts himself. He knows he's safe, even with a loaded gun tilted toward his thigh, toward his femoral artery, and if the gun were to fire he'd be dead within minutes. That thrill of a tangible death – not to mention the impending little death, to reference Josh's favourite slang for orgasm - in his reach has him literally dripping precum. Josh sighs before standing again, holding the gun to Dan's mouth again. “Hold this.”

Dan bites down, struggling to keep from dropping it as the weight of the metal pulls down, sliding the barrel between his teeth. He has to keep his teeth under the sight to keep it from falling, but just the muzzle is in his mouth now. Josh is undoing his jeans; he gets his cock out and takes his gun back.

“Alright,” Josh says casually. “I think you know what you ought to do.”

Dan nods, a bit too eagerly. He has Josh in his mouth in all of a second, his mouth gratefully worshiping every inch of skin. It's warm. Not cold metal. He even moans a little when he tastes Josh's precum. Josh seems to decide Dan is getting too comfortable when Dan feels the cold metal sear against his neck. He gasps through his nose and starts moving faster, harder, and Josh moans.

“Fuck, Dan,” he breathes. He uses his free hand to run his fingers through Dan's hair, twice across his scalp before, on the third, he grabs Dan's hair, pulling him down hard enough on his cock to get him to make this little choking noise. Josh moans at that. That's one of his favourite noises he's ever heard Dan make. Josh growls a bit, grabbing the back of Dan's head and gagging him down, Dan's face shoved up against Josh's body with his cock all the way down his throat, and Dan feels like he might puke. But he manages not to long enough for Josh to tense up in his mouth and come, spilling down the back of Dan's throat, and Dan squeezes his eyes shut tight until Josh lets him go and the gun leaves his neck. Dan dry heaves, coughing and swallowing hard. Once he can breathe properly he looks up and Josh is doing his belt back up. Josh kneels down with him, holding his hands out in a little cup.

“Now you're going to wank in my hands and then eat your cum,” Josh directs, and Dan nods. He's a little relieved that the gun is on the floor now, he decides, as he starts wanking hard. He pants a bit, looking into Josh's eyes, and Josh is chewing on his lip. Josh recognizes this particularly rough breathing pattern Dan gets into when he's close, and Josh cups his hands under Dan's cock. Dan whimpers a bit when he comes, unloading messily into Josh's hands. It's a lot of cum. Once he's finished, Josh lifts his hands to Dan's mouth and Dan buries his face there, licking up his mess. He glances up at Josh as his tongue cleans up the last of it, his lips pressing together.

“Are you okay?” Josh whispers, wiping his hands on his jeans. Dan inhales sharply and starts breathing hard, as if he'd been holding his breath the whole time. Josh's eyes widen and he falls forward onto Dan, wrapping his arms tight around him and kissing all over his exposed neck. “Baby,” he murmurs, voice urgent but quiet. “Baby if you were so scared why didn't you safe word?”

“I was so turned on,” Dan breathes, his voice breaking. “I knew you wouldn't. It was just. I was just.” Dan shudders in Josh's arms. He rubs Dan's back, letting Dan rest his head on his shoulder.

“Do you want to go back out before they worry about where we've gone?” Josh mumbles. Dan sniffs and nods into Josh's neck. “Okay.”

Josh lifts Dan from the floor, taking the gun with him in his pocket. He keeps his arm around Dan's waist and they come back unnoticed. Dan sits behind Josh on a chair in the back and once Josh has his ear and eye protection back on he pulls the gun from his pocket, cocks it, and fires, and Dan jumps in his seat even though he knows it's coming.


End file.
